This application claims the priority of German application 100 36 264.8, filed Jul. 26, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a process for producing a surface layer with embedded inter-metallic phases.
German Patent Document DE 197 50 599 A1 disclose a design element which comprises an Al2O3-containing surface layer with embedded high-temperature-resistant aluminides. To produce a design element of this type, a sintered, porous ceramic body is placed in a die-casting mold and is infiltrated with aluminium under pressure. During the infiltration, the ceramic body reacts with the aluminum, forming the above-mentioned aluminides. The design element generally only fills parts of the component, and consequently, the component consists partially of aluminum and partially, in particular at the component regions which are subject to frictional loads, of the said design element.
To produce the design element in accordance with DE 197 50 599 A1, it is necessary, in a complex way, to mold, sinter and machine a ceramic body before it is infiltrated with aluminium during the die-casting. Furthermore, there is a distinct transition between the design element and the remaining component, which functions as a substrate element, which has an adverse affect on the adhesion between the said elements.
Accordingly, the invention is based on the object of providing a surface layer which is less expensive than that of the prior art and has a high degree of wear resistance.
The object is achieved by a process for producing a surface layer with embedded inter-metallic phases.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.
In the invented process for producing a surface layer with embedded inter-metallic phases, a pulverulent mixture of a metal and a ceramic which can be chemically reduced by this metal is applied to the surface of a substrate element. A chemical redox reaction which proceeds in accordance with the following equation:
MeKX+MeSxe2x86x92MEKMeS+MeSX xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Eq. 1 
(without taking account of coefficients of stoichiometry) is brought about by introduction of energy. In this equation, MeK represents a metal which is chemically bonded in the ceramic, X represents a non-metal selected from the group consisting of oxygen (O), carbon (C), boron (B) and/or nitrogen (N). The designation MeS represents the metal which is contained in elemental form (or as an alloy) in the applied layer. In accordance with Equation 1, the metal MeS reacts with the ceramic in such a way that it both forms an intermetallic compound with the metal MeK and, at the same time, takes its place in the ceramic, therefore replacing the latter, and thereby producing a new ceramic compound. The surface layer produced in this way has a particularly high level of wear resistance.
Aluminum is particularly expedient as metal Me. Aluminium reduces most ceramic compounds of the form indicated in Equation 1. Moreover, it forms high-temperature-resistant inter-metallic compounds which are particularly wear-resistant.
The ceramic of the layer preferably consists of an oxide ceramic. Oxide ceramics can be reduced well in particular by aluminium (Al), and in addition many oxide ceramic raw materials are particularly inexpensive. The metal MeK which is chemically bonded in the ceramic is preferably a transition metal or the semimetal silicon (Si), and titanium (Ti) or silicon are particularly preferably used. In this case, it is possible for the ceramic to contain a plurality of metals. Accordingly, examples of preferred ceramics are titanium dioxide (TiO2), silicon dioxide (SiO2) or mixed oxides, such as spinels, silicates or ilmenite.
The coating of the surface of the substrate element may be carried out using most conventional coating processes. These include physical and chemical deposition processes, such as sputtering, sol-gel processes, electrodeposition or CVD coating. Slip techniques, as are conventionally used in the production of ceramics, or painting techniques (e.g. dip painting or spraying) are particularly suitable and can be used to produce a particularly inexpensive layer. Furthermore, thermal spraying processes, such as flame spraying, high-speed flame spraying, plasma spraying, wire arc spraying or kinetic cold gas compacting, are expedient coating processes. The thermal spraying processes ensure a particularly dense layer and are also inexpensive to carry out.
Particularly with the abovementioned thermal spraying processes, energy which brings about the reaction between the substrate element and the ceramic layer can be introduced in situ. This takes place if the pulverulent mixture of the metal MeS and the ceramic is at a sufficient temperature to initiate a reaction when it comes into contact with the substrate material. With other coating processes, an additional heat treatment is introduced. The heat treatment may take place selectively, i.e. only those regions of the substrate element which are provided with the layer are heated. This is particularly expedient, since in this way the substrate element is not exposed to any additional load, for example from corrosion or microstructural change. Concentrated thermal radiation (e.g. from high-energy infrared lamps), laser irradiation or induction heating are particularly suitable for the selective heating.
It should be ensured that the softening temperature or the decomposition temperature of the substrate element lies above the reaction temperature. Therefore, iron-based metals, but also aluminium-based or nickel-based metals, are particularly suitable substrate elements. Moreover, the process according to the invention can be applied to inorganic, non-metallic substrate elements made from ceramic or glass. Particularly suitable substrate elements are components which are used in the drive train and running gear of a motor vehicle and are exposed to high frictional loads. These include, inter alia, cylinder crankcases, cylinder heads, pistons, transmission casings and synchronizer rings.